


A Mothers Love

by NobodyKnowsMyPain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Characters Death, James and Lily dying, Severus Snape crying, Voldemort showing up, harry crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyKnowsMyPain/pseuds/NobodyKnowsMyPain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing more than her son that Lily Potter loved, not even her husband. This is a story about Lily Potter's thoughts on the night of hers and James murders. MIGHT ADD A SEQUEL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mothers Love

"James dear could you please take Harry up to bed for me?" I ask as I continue to sew. Most witches used magic but I much rather do it myself.

James doesn't reply. I look over at him and Harry. I smile when I see them playing together. I open my mouth to speak again but before I could speak I hear a loud bang. I look towards the front door and gasp as I stand up. Oh no he found us! I feel James thrust Harry into my arms. I look up at him.

"Lily take Harry and run! I will hold him off for as long as I can!" I quickly grab a tighter hold of Harry and run for the stairs. My wand was in Harry's room. I hear shouts behind me when I reach the top of the stairs. I turn to see a green light go towards James. I watch as the green light hits him, and James, the love of my life, falls to the ground dead. I feel a sharp pain go through me. I see movement out of the corner of my eye and I look towards the Dark Lord to see him moving towards the stairs.

I quickly turn and run to Harry's room. I lock the door as I close it. I quickly move to Harry's crib, grabbing my wand from his changing station when I walk past it. I set Harry in his crib and he looks up at me with a smile on his face and giggles. I smile sadly at him.

"I love you Harry and your father loves you too. Remember that always." I whisper to him.

I hear the door get blasted open behind me and I try to cover Harry from the flying debris. I turn and face the Dark Lord. I raise my wand up. I wasn't going to let this monster kill my baby.

"Lily Potter step aside to let me kill him and your life shall be spared." the Dark Lord says. I just stand straighter. I will not stand by and watch this monster kill the most important thing to me. He killed James already, I couldn't let him kill our son.

"You're making a big mistake! All that talent going to waste!" He growls. I stare at him as he raises his wand. I knew my death was near and I was prepared for it. I send out one last wish. Please, if anyone is out there and can hear me, don't let him kill my son, save Harry. I start to chant that in my head. Save Harry, save Harry, save Harry. I watch at the Dark Lord mutters the curse to kill me and as the green light flies towards me. I never stop chanting. Save Harry, save-.

"HARRRYYY!"

I fall to the ground and scream Harry's name. I didn't want to see my baby die so I close my eyes. Wait close my eyes? Wasn't I supposed to be dead? I quickly sit up and look around. What I see makes me suck in sharp breath. The Dark Lord was standing in front of my baby with his wand raised muttering the killing curse. I let out a scream as I watch the green light go towards my baby.

I am not prepared to see my baby's little body to fall down and when it does then something happens. As I watch this clear stuff, like mist appears around my baby and a green light flies towards the Dark Lord from around Harry. I watch as if it's all on fast forward then. The Dark Lord explodes and there's a powerful blast. I see everything start to break, the walls beginning to collapse, a fire starting on some furniture, and Harry's crib falls to pieces.

After what feels like only seconds I stand quickly and run to the ruins of my Harry's crib. I quickly start to move the pieces of wood and try to grab him but I can't. My hands go through the wood! Why couldn't I grab the wood? I quickly look around and that's when I see my body. I look down and see why I couldn't grab the wood. I was dead.

"Lily Potter." I hear a voice whisper. I turn and what I see makes me cringe. It was the Dark Lord but it didn't look exactly like him. "Your son shall die one day!" Before I can say anything else the Dark Lords ghost, is gone. If he's dead he can't kill Harry. So I feel a little relief. Looking back at the pile of wood over Harry is his little head sticking out and I notice the mist around him still. What was that?

Before I could think much else I start to feel a tug against my navel. What was going on? I look around and don't see anything that could be causing that. "Lily!" I jump when I hear somebody say my name. I quickly turn expecting to see the Dark Lord again but no it was James!

"Oh James!" I cry out in relief as I run towards him. James grabs me when I get close and hugs me tight. "We are dead." I whisper. I couldn't get over it. James and I where dead but was Harry? I look up at James and see him staring behind me. I know he's looking at what was Harry's crib.

"Is he dead?" James whispers sounding choked. I look at his eyes to see them filled with anguish. I open my mouth to say I don't know, that I dearly hoped not but before I could answer there's a sharp cry. I turn quickly and run to the crib. I look down at Harry's head and see him crying. The mist was gone.

I feel James arms wrap around me and we just stand there staring at our son cry. I badly wanted to help my baby but I knew I couldn't. I was relieved he was alive. We stand there for a long time when I remember the fire and falling walls. I look around and gasp. The mist, it was covering everything! Before I could say something to James I hear shouting. James and I quickly look behind us to see Severus run into the room. When he sees my body tears start running down his face and he falls to his knees, grabs my body and pulls it to him. I feel a sharp pain in my chest. Poor Severus. He truly did love me. I now wish I had taken the time to mend our friendship all those years ago. He was my only true friend. After what must have been hours he leaves. I wonder where he will go.

James and I continue to watch Harry cry after that, when Severus had been here he had ignored Harry. As we watch Harry, Sirius runs in. I jump a little. I hadn't heard him coming. We move to the side as he runs past my body, already knowing he couldn't save me.

I watch as he moves the derbies off Harry and picks him up, soothing him. I watch as Hagrid shows up and takes Harry from Sirius. I watch as Sirius leaves angrily. I watch this all knowing something bad was about to happen for Sirius but I couldn't bring myself to care. My Harry was safe now.


End file.
